User blog:JWarrior89/Alice vs Rayne
Alice Abernathy: A former security officer for the Umbrella Corporation, who was experimented on and turned into a living weapon, and now fights to bring Umbrella down... Rayne: The sexy half-human, half-vampire who joined the Brimstone Society in order to combat various supernatural threats, including her evil vampire father, Kagen... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? thumb|300px|left|Alice (clone) kicking ass.thumb|right|291px|Rayne in action. Edges Melee: Rayne's blades are strapped to her arms, meaning disarming her is practically impossible. EDGE: Rayne. Ranged: They're the same gun. EDGE: Even. Special: Alice's telekinesis can be used in various ways, such as shockwaves, levitation, shielding her from various attacks like fire ect. Rayne's Blood Storm is basically a damaging blood vortex, which Alice can block. EDGE: Alice. X-factor(s): While both warriors have super strength, speed, ect, Alice also has a healing factor, unlike Rayne, who must feed on opponents to regain health. EDGE: Alice. Who. Is. Deadliest? Alice Rayne *'Note: For Season 2, I will be using the Poll Table as the primary vote count. Still, I encourage voters to also leave a comment explaining their vote.' *Voting has ended; no more votes will be counted. Battle Raccoon City, September 22, 1998, 7:45 p.m. The apartment door opened silently, and the red-haired woman quickly entered, closing the door behind her without a sound. She listened for the slightest noise, but the pitch-black apartment was completely silent. She turned and headed down the hallway. As she entered the living room, a voice calmly said, "About time you showed up, Rayne." Rayne glanced to her right; a tall man with brown hair and wearing a black trenchcoat was sitting in a chair, his legs crossed leisurely. Rayne grinned. "Good things come to those who wait." she replied. "Indeed," Severin said, smirking, raising from his chair, "well, then, considering how long it took you to find the place, this should be nothing short of a jamboree." "Ok, ok, I get it," Rayne said, "Let's just get down to business. What's the mission?" Severin walked over to the window and stared out at the city below. "Have you ever heard of the Umbrella Corporation?" "Of course," Rayne said, "they're that pharmaceutical conglomerate." "Yes," Severin said, "you'd be hard-pressed to find a store that doesn't have at least some of their products, especially here in Raccoon City. However," he continued, turning to her, "we believe that is nothing more than a cover; a mask to hide their true activities from the general public." "I'm listening." Rayne replied. "We have information suggesting that Umbrella is in fact working in genetic engineering and bioweapons research. Supersoldiers, B.O.W.'s, that sort of thing. We also believe they are linked to that incident in the Arklay Mountains." "Sounds like serious shit." Rayne replied. "Very," Severin said, "and there's more. Umbrella basically owns this city, and we think they may have a facility located somewhere underground. The Brimstone Society wants you to infiltrate this facility, learn what you can, and eliminate any "experiments" before they can become a threat." "Sounds easy enough," Rayne said, turning toward the door. "I'll remain here and keep in radio contact." Severin said. "Oh, and Rayne?" Rayne looked back. "Be careful." Severin said. Raccoon City, September 22, 1998, 8:25 p.m. Rayne prowled through the streets and alleyways of Raccoon City, sticking to the shadows. The night was quiet, with people going about their lives without a care in the world; a man in a sport coat hailed a taxi, a young woman waved to her friend as she walked her dog, and a little girl begged her mother for a shiny toy in a store window. It was almost hard to believe these people were living under the shadow of evil. Rayne ducked into an alleyway and activated her radio. "Severin." she said in a hushed whisper. "I read you, Rayne." he replied, "Have you located the facility yet?" "Not yet," she said, "all of the entrances to the sewers so far have been in public areas." "Where are you now?" Severin asked. "In an alley off of Mission Street." Rayne replied. "There should be a manhole cover somewhere in that alley," Severin said, "look for it." "Roger that," Rayne said, "I -" She stopped midsentence, as a sound came from behind her; a raspy, shuddering moan. "F***!" she thought to herself, spinning around. A man, homeless judging by his ragged, mismatched clothes, was shambling slowly toward her. She sighed with relief; this guy was obviously drunk. By morning, he would forget all about the hot redheaded Dhampir with the arm blades. "Look, buddy," she said, "I don't have any money, sorry." The man said nothing, but continued toward her. Rayne sighed. "Seriously, pal, I got nothin'." She moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "There's a hospital just over there. I'm sure they'd be wiling to h- SHIT!!!" she cried out as the man attampted to take a large bite out of her arm. Rayne pulled it back just in time and stepped backward. "What the hell is your problem, pal!?" she yelled. The man replied with a savage groan and lunged at her. She kicked him in the chest, sending him crashing into a pile of garbage. To her astonishment, the man got right back up and came toward her again! Leaping forward, Rayne shoved her right arm blade straight through the man's stomach. "Sorry, pal," she said, but you made me... do..." she stopped. The man wasn't dead! He continued to grab at her, gnashing his teeth. Up close, Rayne could see the man's face looked rotten and diseased, his eyes were grey, and he smelled like a week-old corpse. "This guy is no drunk!" Rayne thought to herself, and she quickly swung her left arm blade, cutting the man's head off at the neck. She withdrew her other blade, and the man's body slumped to the floor. Immediately, she heard a scream from the street behind her. Raye turned around just in time to leap back from another diseased-looking man, this one dressed in a fancy business suit. Moving back, Rayne noticed what appeared to be a bloody gash in the man's neck, as if someone, or something, had bitten him. Not taking any chances this time, Rayne whipped out one of her Uzis and riddled the man with bullets. He fell to the ground, but was still moving. Quickly, Rayne moved over to him and stomped on his head, spewing blood and brain matter all over her boots. Looking up, Rayne's mouth dropped open; where mere moments before there had been a quiet, peaceful night, now there was chaos. People were running in all directions, screaming in terror, as others, similar to those who had attacked Rayne, stumbled after them. As she watched, several people were tackled to the ground, where the "others" began to rip chunks out of them with their teeth; they were eating ''them! "Severin!" Rayne yelled into her radio, "Severin! Do you read me!?" "Rayne, what's wrong!?" Severin replied. "Forget finding that facility," Rayne said, "we have more pressing matters at hand; we got zombies eating people! Its chaos!" "What!?" Severin gasped, "Are you serious!?" "Dead serious!" Rayne replied, "I think we can confirm Umbrella's bio experimentations!" "I'm coming to get you!" Severin said. "Screw that," Rayne yelled, as two more zombies turned their heads toward her, "I can take care of myself!" "But -!" Severin started, but Rayne cut him off. "You need to get out of the city! I'll meet you back at headquarters! GO!!!" "Fine, but be careful!" Severin said. Baring her teeth, Rayne readied her arm blades and charged toward the zombies. ''Raccoon City, September 23, 1998, 3:13 a.m. Alice Abernathy hid under an overpass, gasping for breath; that Nemesis creature was stronger than anything she had experienced before. Despite her best efforts, she only just managed to escape with her life; at least she had bought her friends time to get away. With any luck, they were getting close to finding that Ashford girl and securing their escape from this hell; she just needed to find them before they left without her. Suddenly, a distant ringing sound filled the air. Alice glanced to her left; it was coming from a payphone near the roadway. Knowing what this meant, she hurried oer and picked up the reciever. "Where are you!?" Dr. Ashford asked, furious, "Why aren't you looking for my daughter!?" "Listen, asshole," Alice growled into the phone, "I almost died just now keeping my friends safe so they could find your little girl, so don't give me that tone!" There was a pause. Alice heard Dr. Ashford sigh. "You're right," he said, "I apologize." "Do you mind using those computer monitors to tell me where the hell I am?" Alice asked, quietly. She heard Ashford typing furiously on the other end. "You should be near the Raccoon City Police Department," he said, "It was suppossed to be a safe haven for survivors, but it appears the facility has been overrun. However, if you want to risk going through it, Angela's school is nearby. It will save you a lot of time." "Sounds like a plan," Alice said, "Thanks for the tip." "Find my daughter," Dr. Ashford said, softly, "please..." Alice hung up the phone, glanced around for any zombies, and headed off in the direction of the Police Station. It was amazing how quickly the city had descended into chaos following the outbreak; bodies lay everywhere, several crashed cars could be seen, their drivers having lost control of their vehicles in panic, and fires raged out of control, due to the Raccoon Fire Department suffering large casualties from both flame and infection. Moving down the street, she saw a large crowd of zombies ahead of her. Not wanting to waste time, she ducked into a nearby alleyway. After about 10 minutes, the looming structure of the Police Station lay before her, the doors wide open and blood everywhere; it appeared Dr. Ashford had been correct. Alice took a deep breath, and walked through the doors. Several bodies lay around the lobby, some torn apart by teeth, others riddled with bullets. Alice took a step forward, when something on the balcony above caught her eye. Immediately, she dove behind the fountain to avoid a hail of gunfire. "Lupo!" a voice cried out, "I've got her pinned!" Alice glanced to her left; a woman wearing an Umbrella Security Service uniform, her face obscured by a purple breath mask, leaned out from the door frame and aimed her assault rifle. Immediately, Alice opened fire with her Uzis, forcing Lupo to duck back into the hall. "Keep her there, Spectre!" she yelled, "Vector, take her out! Umbrella wants no witnesses!" More bullets began to rain down upon Alice's position. She fired her Uzis blindly over the edge of the fountain, and the one called Spectre ceased fire as he was forced to take cover. Alice took this opportunity to leap out from cover and run for the door across the hall, spraying more gunfire to keep him pinned down. Just as she reached the door, Lupo ran into the room, firing at Alice, who managed to make it through just in time. "Damnit!" Lupo snarled, "Vector, where are you!? She's getting away!" "Don't worry," came a voice from apparently thin air next to her, "She's tough, but even she can't see past my cloaking device. I'm on her tail." "Good," said Lupo, as the sound of footsteps dissappeared through the doorway. She glanced upward at the balcony. "Spectre! Go back the way you came! We'll cut her off!" "Roger that, Lupo!" Lupo turned around and ran back down the hallway, as Spectre got up from his position and headed back through the door at the other end of the balcony. Alice ran through the doorway of the West Office. After quickly glancing around she ran forward and hid behind the large desk at the of the room. Hearing footsteps approaching, she readied her Uzis. The moment that the footsteps reached the doorway, she leaned out from behind her cover and opend fire... but quickly stopped; there was no one there. She continued to aim her Uzis at the door, waiting and listening. Suddenly, she noticed something odd; as the dust began to settle around the doorway, some of it started swirling around in a different pattern, as if disturbed by someone walking through it. Suddenly realizing what this must mean, Alice ducked back behind the desk, just avoiding a shot from Vector's pistol. She leaned out and returned fire; Vector dove forward and took cover behind the table in the middle of the room, his cloaking device running out of charge and deactivating as he did so. He fired again, and Alice ducked back behind the desk. Spying a door nearby, she quickly slipped through it. Hiding behind the doorframe, she put away her Uzis and drew her Odachi blades. After a few moments, she heard footsteps as Vector came searching for her. As he entered the hall, Alice kicked the pistol out of his hands. Vector immediately drew his combat knife and swung it at her, cutting her arm. Alice gasped in pain, and struck at "Vector" with one of her blades, but he ducked to avoid the blow. Alice immediately followed up with a roundhouse kick, striking him in the head and sending him crashing sideways into the wall. Before he could recover, Alice took her other blade and stabbed him through the stomach. She withdrew her blade, and Vector fell to the floor, dead. Hearing more footsteps approaching, she quickly ducked into the room next to her. "Vector!" a female voice called out. The footsteps sped up as the person ran toward his body. Glancing around the doorway, Alice saw Lupo kneeling over Vector's corpse. Alice moved forward; Lupo glanced up, but before she could react, Alice sliced her throat with a single swipe from her blade. As Lupo fell to the floor, Alice sheathed her weapon. "Umbrella's getting sloppy," she said to Lupo's corpse, "its no wonder they couldn't keep this city from going to hell." Suddenly, she heard a loud scream from above her. Her head snapped upward, looking at the ceiling. She heard the sound of gunfire, which quickly stopped, followed by more screaming. Pulling out her Uzis, she ran to the end of the hall and up the stairs. As she reached the second floor, the screaming suddenly stopped. Howeever, she could still hear the sounds of movement coming from a room down the hall, along with an odd slurping sound. Approaching the door, Alice glanced inside. She was looking into another hallway, and in the middle was Spectre... but he wasn't alone. A red-headed woman with large blades strapped to her arms, and wearing a revealing red and black leather outfit, was latched on to his back, and appeared to be drinking the blood from his neck! "FIrst Nemesis, and now this chick!? How many f***ing bioweapons does Umbrella have in this city!?" ''Alice thought to herself, aiming her Uzis. Sensing the threat, however, Rayne quickly swung Spectre around to face Alice, using him as a human shield as his body was riddled with bullets. Rayne kicked the body toward Alice, who stoped firing to avoid it. Rayne took advantage of this and ran into the next room. Alice ran after her; as she entered the room, she was forced to hide behind a statue as Rayne opened fire with her own Uzis. As soon as she stopped firing, Alice jumped out from cover and fired her Uzis... but again, she found herself firing at nothing; Rayne was gone! Alice advanced cautiously, ears and eyes alert. She exited the doorway at the end of the hall, only to find herself on the balcony in the main room of the Police Station, right back where she started. Suddenly, Rayne, who had been hanging from the balcony railing, swung herself over and landed directly in front of Alice, who raised her Uzis, only to have Rayne kick them out of her hands. Rayne swung at Alice with her arm blades, but Alice jumped back. Suddenly, Alice's pupils explanded; Rayne only had a moment to register confusion at this before she was hit with a psychic blast, blowing the railing apart and sending her crashing to the floor below. Alice quickly retrieved her guns and opened fire on Rayne, who ran behind the fountain to protect herself. Rayne reached for her Uzis, only to realize she had lost them when she fell. Alice opened fire again, forcing Rayne to duck down. Suddenly, a series of clicking sounds could be heard; Alice was out of ammo. Frustrated, she tossed them aside and drew her Odachi blades. She took a running leap, jumping to the ground floor. She turned to face Rayne, raising her blades in a battle stance; Rayne readied her own arm blades. With a yell, Alice lunged at Rayne, who responded in kind; their blades met with a loud ''clang! in the middle of the room. The two women proceeded to begin swiping at each other furiously. Neither could seem to land a solid blow; every strike each woman made was either blocked or avoided. Rayne aimed at Alice's neck, but Alice blocked the blow and responded with a slash of her own, leaving a large cut along Rayne's front. Rayne gasped in pain and stumbled back. Alice raised her blades, ready to strike again, but Rayne suddenly smiled. As Alice watched, stunned, a vortex of blood began to swirl around Rayne; she was using Blood Storm. Alice began to back away as the blood vortex expanded, damaging the fountain and walls. Alice then stood firm; her pupils expanded again, and the blood bounced harmlessly off the psychic barrier she had erected around herself. Rayne growled in frustration, raised her arm blades, and ran towards Alice. Alice slashed at Rayne, but Rayne leapt over Alice, landing behind her. Alice barely managed to block her attack, and the two struggled as their swords pressed together. For a few moments, neither Alice nor Rayne could gain any ground. Then, Alice began to grow fatigued, her arms trembling. In a flash, Rayne twisted her arm blades and knocked Alice's Odachi blades from her hands. Before Alice could react, Rayne struck with both of her arm blades, shoving them right through Alice's stomach. Alice gagged as Rayne lifted her off her feet, still impaled on her blades. Rayne then withdrew one of her blades and proceeded to spin Alice around on the other. She then lifted her free blade, slicing off Alice's arms, legs and head. Sighing, Rayne tossed Alice's bloody, limbless torso aside, and activated her radio. "Severin, you there?" "Rayne!? Thank goodness, are you all right!?" Severin replied. "A little roughed up, but otherwise fine." Rayne grinned. She looked down at the remains of Alice. "I got ambushed by one of Umbrella's super soldiers, but I took care of her." "Glad to hear it." Severin said. "Did you make it out of the city?" Rayne asked. "Yes, but it wasn't easy," Severin answered, "the military have set up a barricade around the area. Listen, Rayne, you have to get out of there now! Our sources indicate Umbrella is going to blow up Raccoon City with a nuclear missile!" "Are you f***ing serious!?" Rayne swore, "Typical corporations; cover up what you can't control. I'm on my way, Severin." "Hurry!" Severin said. Hidden Umbrella facility, September 23, 1998, 4:53 a.m. A man wearing a dark trenchcoat and sunglasses sat in an office chair, his back turned to his desk as he watched a series of computer monitors on the opposite wall. The vast majority of the screens displayed the various images of chaos around Raccoon City. Two of them, however, had the man's undivided attention. One of them showed the interior of the Police Station, and Alice's dismembered corpse. The other displayed a street filled with zombies, and Rayne as she cut her way through them. The man grinned to himself. "Good... very good..." he said. A buzzing sound came from the intercom on his desk. He spun his chair around and pressed the button. "Yes, what is it?" "Chairman Wesker," a voice replied, "he's here." "Ah, excellent. Send him in." Wesker replied, taking his finger off the button. After a few moments, the door at the far end of the room slid open, and a tall, menacing man with short black har and a black goatee entered. "Ah, Kagan, good to see you." Wesker said. "You as well, Wesker." Kagan replied. "I trust you have good news?" "Everything worked out perfectly," Wesker said with a sinister smile, "The information we leaked drew Rayne to Raccoon City like a moth drawn to flame. As planned, she and Alice encountered each other, and, mistaking each other for an enemy, they fought to the death." "And the outcome?" Kagan asked. "Well, you'll be pleased to know that Rayne emerged victorious," Wesker said, "you have quite the daughter there, Kagan. If she wasn't about to be obliterated in a missile strike, I'd consider collecting some of her DNA for my newest project... with your permission, of course." "No worries," Kagan replied, "one of my other children will be willing to supply you with what you need. And in exhange, you supply us with the T-Virus to use for our own research." "Kagan," Wesker said, standing and offering his hand, "I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship." Kagan extended his own hand, and they shook. Winner: Rayne Category:Blog posts